The Space Trap
by Koloth
Summary: The Doctor and Grant fall afoul of A Rutan and Sontarans on board a 22nd Century Space Station


Doctor Who: The Space Trap

Starring: The Sixth Doctor & Grant Markham

Part One

Rigel Beacon is a wheel-shaped space station in the 22nd century. By this time the war between the Sontarans & the Rutans has been raging for millennia. But in the 22nd century, the human race had extended their reach to the point where they drifted a little too close to war. The Sontarans have gained the upper hand in the war and the Rutans are looking for any way to fight back. To that end the Rutans have hatched a plan where-in they have sent a spy amongst the humans to cause a war between the Sontarans and the Earth Government. Unbeknownst to the crew, the Rutans spy replaced the engineer and attempted to fire the station's weapons at a passing Sontaran ship. This is where our story begins.

The Doctor and Grant Markham are traveling through the time vortex when the ship is caught by weapons fire. The ship is hurtling through space as The Doctor and Grant are tossed about the control room. After a tumultuous ride The Doctor manages to land the TARDIS.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Grant exclaimed as he righted himself. There was some minor sparks and smoke billowing from the centre column. The Doctor activated the view screen and saw what appeared to be a space station of some kind. There are discarded machines strewn about. "Well where are we?" Grant asked.

The Doctor looked up from the screen "At a guess I'd say a space station of some sort." The Doctor shook his head "Well it's no good staying in here. The TARDIS needs time to repair herself. We may as well have a look around, come along Grant."

The two exit the TARDIS and the Doctor looks around. "Ah the 22nd century! And Earth station by the looks of the technology: yes the whole place is made of argonite composites, well the interior at least. This must be a beacon of some sort."

"Er Doctor...that's a body...someone's been killed?" Grant said as he and the Doctor knelt down to examine the body. Suddenly a siren went off and a computerized voice said:

"Sanitation Bay will empty in one minute."

At the same time the TARDIS dematerialized. "Ah the ship's Hostile Action Displacement System must have activated." The Doctor sees a singular door "And of course the only door is locked. This is very bad indeed Grant."

Grant rushes over to the door and manages to unlock it but the door opens to reveal three men with lasers pointed at The Doctor and Grant. "Welcome to Rigel Beacon." The center man who looked to be in authority stepped forward "I am Deputy Controller Richard Mason. And you have just been discovered at the seen on the crime. It seems Chief Engineer Namrata Pawar has been murdered. And you two are our prime suspects."

The Doctor looked outraged and his anger exploded in a tirade. "Now see here! My friend & I were traveling in our ship when we were attacked and forced to land here! Your engineer" The Doctor waved his hand arrogantly "Was already dead when we arrived! How could we have killed him before having ever been here?!"

"According to the ISC code, I am well within my rights to kill you here and now!. But I am curious as to how you arrived. You said you landed here on a ship? Well! Where is it?" The Deputy Controller yelled back.

Grant stood between the two. "Our ship has a failsafe. In the event that the ship is in danger of being destroyed, it will move itself to a safe position. The ship is partly organic"

"A likely story! Take them to the brig!" As the Doctor and Grant are taken away The Deputy Controller called The Controller. "Controller, Engineer Pawar is dead. I have arrested the culprit and had them taken to the brig."

An authoritative voice replied "Well done Richard. I shall join you there."

Meanwhile as The Doctor and Grant make their way to the brig, they take in the sights. "Ah transparent Aragonite! Splendid workmanship. Hmm the station seems to be operating on back-up lighting." The two are led up a staircase rather than a lift.

Grant notices the workmen running around. "At least life support is working."

Once they reach the cells, the two are forced to empty their pockets. Grant had very little on him but The Doctor had everything from jelly babies and a yo yo to a laser spanner and the TARDIS key. The Doctor snatches back his Sonic Lance.

"I assure you it's perfectly harmless to this station! So I'll have that back thank you!" The Doctor said angrily.

The two are pushed into a cell and force fields are erected. The Deputy Controller appears and inquires " Are you pirates? Mercenaries? Why are you here?"

The Doctor crossed his arms "My ship was shot at by your station, you tell me!"

Suddenly an unflappable looking woman walked up. "I am Controller Natalia Sukov, why is everyone screaming?!"

Grant looked on as The Doctor huffed and stood up. "My ship was attacked…" the Doctor started but was cut off by the Deputy Controller "These two men believe their ship was attacked by our station. They were found kneeling over the body of Chief Engineer Namrata Pawar."

The Doctor's face screamed outrage "Just a minute! As I told the esteemed Deputy Controller here, my ship was attacked by laser fire and I was forced to land here. My friend and I here found you engineer already dead. How could either of us killed him before ever having been here? Answer me that!"

The Controller stood her ground. "Who are you?!"

The Doctor looked highly impatient so Grant spoke up. "I'm Grant Markham and this is The Doctor. What the Doctor said is the truth. We were attacked...whether by accident or on purpose is unknown to us at the moment. Your Deputy Controller doesn't seen too concerned with how your Chief Engineer died or why he was killed. Just in our guilt."

The Controller thought for a moment before turning to the Deputy "We're functioning on minimal power. We have visual scanners but outside communications is impossible and weapons are offline. We are dead in space without the perimeter shields."

The Deputy Controller looks thoughtful "We should send out screamers (small S.O.S. beacons that send out signals to other ISC: Interstellar Space Corps vessals) and concentrate on getting the weapons back online. If there are aggressors out there they are bound to appear."

The Controller nods her head "Agreed. Get up to the Operations Centre and make it happen." The Deputy turns and leaves. The Controller turns to the Doctor and Grant. "As for you two, who are you working for and what can I expect to come for you?"

The Doctor shook his head "Hopefully my ship shall return for us, otherwise nothing. We're stuck here for the moment. But I happen to be a scientist of sorts and my friend Grant here" he waves a hand twords Grant "happens to be a computer programmer. Perhaps we can help you."

The Controller sighed "Perhaps you can. The beacon has suffered a major malfunction. It fried the sytems and caused the weapons to fire twice. Thankfully neither shot entered the designated space lanes."

Suddenly lights began to flash red and klaxons sounded. The Deputy's voice sounded over the intercom "Controller, aggressors are approaching. You are needed at operations centre."

The Controller pressed a button benieth a speaker on the wall "I'm on my way." The Controller turned back to The Doctor and Grant "You two are coming with me." and she lowered the force field and the three head for the command centre.

"You know something Controller? I believe you have have a sabatour on board posing as a member of your crew." The Doctor said, his voice just above a whisper.

The Controller nodded sadly "I fear you may be right Doctor."

"Doctor, I couldn't help noticing The Deputy's back pocket looked as though something were in it...if that's helpful." Grant noted aloud.

The Doctor stopped abruptly and turned to Grant "Of course Grant, you're briliant! Rutans use a device to take on the appearance of others. Their bio scanner remains on their person to maintain their disguise in their back pocket which leaves a hardly noticable impression!" The Doctor started walking again but looked worried "But this complicates things. We can't call out the Rutans outright." The Doctor sighed.

"We'll just have to let things play out for now then Doctor." The Controller said stopping at the door to the operations centre. The Doctor grinned "I couldn't have put it better myself Controller."

"Please, Call me Natalia. Now let's not keep the Deputy waiting." The Control replied as she activated the door controls.

The three enter Operations Centre and it is something to behold. There are several stations set up for different reasons. Some have schematics and readouts of the station, some have controls (either for propulsion or tactical purposes) with a chair in the centre of the room for The Controller or in her absence The Deputy Controller. The Controller takes her seat as The Doctor eyes The Deputy with great intrigue and suspicion.

"Controller, the aggressors have hailed us." The Deputy announced.

The Controller nodded her head. "On screen"

One of the many crew-people activated the view screen to reveal a creature resembling a rather large potato with eyes a nose and mouth wearing a suit of armor.

"Humans! I am Styke The Bloodletter! Prepare to be borded!"

The Doctor's face was a mask of fear and rage. "What is it Doctor?" Grant asked gently but ugently.

The Doctor whispered a single word to Grant…

"Sontarans"

To Be Continued...


End file.
